1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the drying of a liquid material such as a solution or slurry, and, more particularly to a method of converting a liquid material such as a solution or slurry into a powder of the material by drying and to an apparatus for effecting the drying.
2. Description of the Invention
In the field of industrial chemicals and in manufacturing pigments, drugs, foods and resinous materials, commonly liquid materials such as solutions or slurries are converted to a powder from by drying.
Hitherto, many types of methods and devices have been proposed or have been actually employed for thus conversion. However, most of these methods and devices do not perform the conversion at high efficiency and are inconvenient especially in that the resultant powder tends to attach or adhere to the internal fittings of the drying means thereby considerably reducing the efficiency of the apparatus.